Of Heaven and Earth
by Cherry Romancer
Summary: This is a gift for Akane the Fox. Syrus is an angel on assignment to find a fallen angel and bring him back to heaven. Unfortuately, he runs into an unexpected complication. Rating may go up! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Of Heaven and Earth

By: Cherry Romancer

Prologue

Cherry: This was inspired by AkaneTheFox's picture "Angelshipping" on and is my first GX story (though Fire Emblem: Yu-Gi-Oh! Style has GX characters). I hope you like this, Akane, because it's my gift to you! ... Actually, I kinda hope that this'll work as a bribe to update "Boy Princess" as soon as possible.

LINELINELINELINELINE

They were simply fascinating to him. He loved to watch as they went around their everyday lives, simply enjoying the precious gift that was life. Every morning, without fail, he was there to observe them, then he was back in the evening, when the true fun began.

Syrus simply loved to watch the strange creatures called humans.

He would sit for hours, watching them through a special glass that allowed his kind to see down to earth. They were amazing. They had no idea how fortunate they were, to be able to simply live, to enjoy those few precious moments of existance that mortal creatures were granted. He couldn't begin to understand what that was like. Angels were immortal, after all.

Just then, a messager flew to him and told him that he was to report to the head of the Divine Society(1).

Syrus sighed.

Sometimes he really regretted having ever joined the Divine Society as a Seeker(2); he was so good at what he did that he never knew more than a week's worth of rest. Oh well. There wasn't much he could do about it, so he just hurried to speak with the head of the Divine Society; a.k.a., his brother.

"Hello Zane. What's my new assignment to be?" he asked as soon as he entered Zane's office. Zane smiled at him, which scared Syrus clear to his pinfeathers. Zane NEVER smiled. "Zane? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're going to be thrilled about your new assignment. It's going to take you down to earth," he responded.

Syrus blinked, then cleared his ears to make sure he had heard right. "Did you say EARTH?" he asked, excitement evident in his voice.

"I most certainly did. We are looking for a fallen angel who has hidden himself among humans."

"Wait. I remember hearing about this before. This was the assignment that I wanted so badly, but it was given to someone else. Why are you calling me in now?" Syrus demanded.

Zane frowned. "You should watch your tone. We may be brothers, but I am still head of the Society, so you must remember to show the proper respect." He stood up from his desk and walked over to his file cabinet. "As for you question, the assignment is turning out to be a bigger job than our agent can handle. We underestimated this guy; he really doesn't want to be found. The reason we are calling you in is because we need our best." He pulled out the file he was looking for and handed it to Syrus. "That's all the information we have so far."

Syrus looked over the file carefully. "Brother, there's no picture," he observed.

"Yes, I know. Our fallen friend tried to wipe all information about himself from our files before he went to earth. This is all that we were able to retrieve about him, plus some of the information that has already been gathered by our agent. Doubtless he will have more for you when you arrive." Zane sat back down. "Now I suggest you go ready yourself. An angel must hide his wings on earth, so be ready to disguise youself for as long as it takes to find him."

"Yes sir. I will be ready within an hour." Syrus started to leave, but then thought of something else. "Why were you so reluctant to give me the job in the first place?"

For the first time in Syrus's memory, Zane looked rather uncomfortable. "Just go get ready," he ordered. Frustrated, Syrus left.

LINELINELINELINELINE

Cherry: I do hope that's a decent start! I'll update as fast as I can! I promise!

(1) The Divine Society oversees the activities of all angels, demons, and fallen angels, and protect those who can't protect themselves, usually humans.

(2) Seekers are an elite sect of the Divine Society, trained to track down, and sometimes destroy, those who are potential threats to the peaceful order the society tries to maintain.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Heaven and Earth

By: Cherry Romancer

Chapter One

Cherry: Review responses:

JadenYukiAlexisYuki: I appreciate that, but actually, I don't know. What show would that be?

KagomeGirl92: I'm glad my story makes you so happy, and I agree. There are too few crossovers in the GX category. GX doesn't get enough love!

Akane The Fox: I'm glad you like it. I really wanted you to. Also, could you ask Wicabeth to tell me what she thinks of my story too? I really value both of your opinions.

Catwarrior: Jaden isn't the fallen angel, actually. It's safe for me to tell you that much. As for Chazz, I'm afraid I can't say either way. I hope you like what I'm planning though. (evil smirk)

yamitenshikagome: Thank you!! That's so kind of you!

Cherub: Thank you for the kind words, but props for the picture should go to Akane The Fox, one of my favorite artists!!

Cherry: Sorry, for the dealy, but RL is has been picking on me. I have cleared up a considerable amount of time, however, and I hope that I can pay more attention to my stories. Anyways, please enjoy!!

LINELINELINELINELINE

A boy with two-toned brown hair stared out the window impatiently, seemingly waiting for something. He had already been there for hours, and it was starting to concern his friends.

"Um, Jaden?" questioned a lovely young woman named Alexis.

"Yeah?" the boy responded.

"Are you waiting for something in particular, or do you just love to stare into heaven?" she asked.

_Oh, the irony_, Jaden thought, but he kept that to himself. "I'm just staring into the sky, that's all. I do that when I'm thinking." He realized too late what he had said. _Damn. I'll get slammed for that one._

"I didn't even know you were capable of the thought process, slacker!" came the snide voice of one Chazz Princeton.

Jaden just gave a cheerful grin. "Well, I usually don't, but I can still outduel you every time, so what does that say about youi?"

Chazz turned a furious shade of red, but before he could retaliate, a teacher, namely Dr. Crowler (A/n: Dr. Creepy), entered, followed by a short boy with light blue hair and silver eyes.

The sight of that boy left Chazz stunned speechless.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate, Syrus Truesdale," Crowler said, seemingly disgusted with having to bring a new Slifer to his dorm. "I trust you will all help him feel welcome." He then turned on his heel and departed, leaving an akward silence in his wake.

"Um... hi?" Syrus said uncertainly. He was apparently very shy.

Jaden, being the anti-shy boy that he was, stood up and strode right over to him. "Hiya, Sy! Welcome to Slifer!" he said cheerfully. (A/n: I love that about Jaden. He's so direct.) "I'm Jaden, and these are Alexis and her brother Atticus, who are both in Obelisk, Bastion, who's in Ra, and Chazz, who's a Slifer like us!"

Chazz grimaced. "Don't lump me together with you, slacker. I'm only here until I'm allowed to take the promotion exam."

"Yeah, but you're here right now, Chazzy!" Jaden replied. The others were so busy laughing that they didn't notice Syrus suddenly stiffen when he actually looked at Chazz. Now he understood. Now he saw why Zane had been acting the way he had been.

"So, Sy, what room you in?" Jaden asked, snapping Syrus back to reality.

"Um, room 9," he answered.

Jaden beamed. "Cool! That's my room. Come on, let's go get you settled in!" He pulled Syrus out of the room and up into their assigned dorm, smiling all the way, but as soon as the door closed, the smile faded and a serious look made its way onto Jaden's face.

"It's about time you got here. What took you so long?" he asked.

"It was that Crowler guy that held me up. Creepiest guy I've ever met." Syrus paused for a shudder. "I've actually been on earth for a couple of hours."

"Well, at least Zane listened to me when I asked for you to come help me," Jaden grumbled. "The way I had to beg, I thought for sure that he'd ignore me. Wouldn't be the first time."

Syrus sighed and sat down. "I know why he was so reluctant to let me do this assignment, though. As soon as I saw Chazz, I knew."

Jaden looked curious. "What's he got to do with it?"

Shaking his head, Syrus suddenly smiled at Jaden. "What's with the clueless persona? I get the cheerful aspect; that's just how you are, but why come up with an identity that makes you look like an airhead?"

"For the same reason you came up with a shy personality. It throws people, and angels, off our trail." Jaden smiled. "Heh. Besides, it's fun to act like that. It's easy to rile Chazz up."

Sy's smile suddenly turned sad. "Yes, he's always like that, isn't he?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

LINELINELINELINELINE

And for you rocket scientists who didn't put two and two together, Jaden is the other angel that was on assignment.

Sorry if that sounded snooty. I had a bad day at work today. Anyways, looking for reviews as always!!


End file.
